calendrier de l'avent 2015
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Depuis que Frau avait ramené l'âme de Mikage de l'autre monde, Teito se remettait petit à petit. Certes, il ne quittait sa chambre uniquement au repas et uniquement parce que Frau venait le tirer de sa retraite. Mais il était rarement seul, Castor laissant toujours une de ses poupées non loin de sa chambre. Mikage ne le quittait pas non plus. Cette petite boule de poils, avec sa cicatrice qui rappelait celle de son seul et meilleur ami, lui remontait le moral. Il s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir pas pu le sauver, mais d'avoir près de lui sa réincarnation l'aidait à surmonter cette dure épreuve.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la mort de son ami. Teito se tenait, comme tous les matins durant des heures, devant la tombe de ce dernier, le regard vide. Il ne vit pas arriver le prêtre pervers derrière lui. Il sursauta quand on le tira en arrière. Mikage mordit aussitôt l'agresseur.

\- Aie ! Sale bête. Ce n'est que moi. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu pourrais m'être plus reconnaissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Frau ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de déjeuner.

\- Je suis venu chercher ta tête de dépressif, car j'ai besoin que tu m'aides aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif !

\- Ben voyons, on dirait un zombie sortit des enfers.

\- T'as besoin de moi pourquoi ?

\- Je dois aller aider des habitants du village, et vu le travail, je ne finirais jamais avant ce soir. Donc tu m'accompagnes.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte de l'église ?

\- T'es avec moi, y a rien à craindre.

\- J'ai tout à craindre avec toi.

\- Tout de suite, sale gamin. Mais c'est qui qui te sort de chaque mauvais pas depuis que t'es ici ? C'est moi, donc tu me suis et tu te tais. Sinon je te traîne par la force.

\- Pas la peine, je sais marcher encore.

Ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et Frau lui donna une tenue de rechange pour passer plus inaperçue dans le village et d'être plus à l'aise. Ils se rendirent ensuite à pied jusqu'au village. Là-bas, ils aidèrent des familles en difficultés en effectuant des tâches qui étaient devenues trop dures pour eux comme couper le bois ou réparer la toiture. Teito se donna à fond dans sa tâche. Vers midi, ils mangèrent avec les villageois qui partageaient avec eux le peu qu'ils avaient.

Quand la fin de leur journée arriva au grand galop, Teito se sentit épuisé. Un petit garçon vint vers lui et lui tendit un linge pour se rafraîchir le visage. D'abord surprit, il accepta en souriant. Le garçon repartit aussitôt vers sa maison.

Teito se sentit épuisé, mais plus heureux. Durant cette journée, il avait pu oublier ses problèmes en s'occupant des autres. Il commença à faire le chemin du retour quand Frau le tira par la manche. Il l'emmena au-delà du village, vers une ancienne église en ruine.

\- Frau, on n'est pas censé rentrer avant la fermeture des portes ?

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi. On rentrera ne t'en fait pas.

Ils montèrent en haut du clocher. Teito fut tout de suite impressionné par la vue qu'il y trouva. Il apercevait le canyon où les trois prêtres l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine. À l'intérieur, le soleil rayonnait, donnant l'impression que la terre était en feu.

Frau souriait en voyant l'expression de surprise et d'émerveillement du gamin. Aucun des deux ne bougea durant plusieurs minutes.

Quand le soleil ne fut plus qu'un trait sur l'horizon., ils s'assayèrent un moment. Frau lui tendit un sandwich. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Ils profitaient tranquillement de la nuit tombante quand, le plus jeune remarqua une ombre qui se déplaçait au pied du clocher. Il scruta l'obscurité et finit par reconnaître le petit garçon qui lui avait donnait une serviette plus tôt dans la journée. Il descendit rapidement les marches pour le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps.

\- Dis grand-frère, tu veux venir à la maison ? Il y fait noir et j'ai peur.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Rentre chez toi.

\- Non, tu dois venir avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Le petit garçon se recula légèrement et deux ailes squelettiques apparurent.

\- Un kor ! Mais qu'est-ce…

\- Tu es à moi, lança l'enfant en se jetant sur Teito.

\- Teito, recule, s'exclama Frau.

Ce dernier sauta du haut du clocher et sortit durant sa chute sa faux. Il atterrit entre Teito et l'enfant possédé.

\- Alors gamin, on n'a pas été gentil et on a préféré fuir en pleine nuit ? Pourtant, c'est la nuit que les petits enfants grandissent.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, voleur de faux. Teito est à moi et à moi seul.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis le premier à avoir mis la main sur lui.

Le jeune entra dans une colère sourde et lança des attaques de zaiphon. Frau les arrêta aisément avant de sauter en l'air et de faire tournoyer sa faux au-dessus de lui. Quand il vit enfin une ouverture, il la lança et visa les ailes du Kor. Ces dernières se brisèrent et l'enfant tomba inerte.

Teito courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les deux hommes le ramenèrent auprès de sa famille avant de se remettre en route vers le sanctuaire.

\- Combien de personnes sont encore possédées par un Kor ? Ayami paiera pour ce qu'il leur fait.

\- Il y en a autant qu'il y a le doute dans le cœur des gens. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois jamais douter de toi et te détourner du droit chemin. Suis la voie de ton cœur. Et concernant ce type, ne t'approches pas de lui, il est beaucoup plus fort que toi. Même Mickael ne pourra pas t'aider.

\- Je vais devenir plus fort et…

Frau s'arrêta et saisit le menton de Teito.

\- Tu es encore jeune. Arrête de chercher à te venger et profite un peu de ta vie. Elle est bien assez courte pour la gâcher par des vengeances inutiles qui ne fera qu'attirer encore plus de haine.

Les yeux de Frau sondèrent ceux de Teito pendant une bonne minute. Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser doux et long sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

D'abords surprit, Teito finit par fermer ses yeux et se laisser emporter par ce doux échange. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par se retrouver dans les bras du prêtre, les jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier. Ils mirent un moment avant de se séparer. Frau toutefois refusa de faire descendre Teito. Il le fit basculer sur son dos. Ils avaient à peine parcouru le tiers du chemin que Frau sentit le souffle calme et régulier de Teito contre son cou.

En arrivant dans l'enceinte, il ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre du gamin, mais le ramena dans sa propre chambre, contre l'avis de Mikage qui lui siffla dessus.


End file.
